


Trust  [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John dismissed the fact that Sherlock said he had almost contacted him a hundred times...Until he had proof of it at his fingertips. That proof led to the question that had been eating at him since Sherlock's return. Why had Sherlock trusted everyone...but him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115120) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:**   Trust  
**Fandom** : Sherlock  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Sherlock / John  
**Rating:** teen  
**Length:**   14:42  
**Summary:**  
John dismissed the fact that Sherlock said he had almost contacted him a hundred times...Until he had proof of it at his fingertips. That proof led to the question that had been eating at him since Sherlock's return. Why had Sherlock trusted everyone...but him?

The original work can be found[ Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1115120)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Trust.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZZVlqajJDRHNrcWM/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
